


Role Model

by kloseted



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, mark’s just here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kloseted/pseuds/kloseted
Summary: Jongin’s got little to no dignity left.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	Role Model

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in august of 2019 and let it rot in my docs. if there’s any mistakes...oops

Jongin apologizes with a smile he hopes isn’t as fake as it feels as he pushes past two girls taking their time walking down the corridor. He catches a faint blush on their faces and knows he’s in the clear and keeps speed walking to the exit. His legs feel like jelly and he’s almost positive the front of his briefs are absolutely stained. 

Stepping down the stairs as quickly as he can without an embarrassing noise making his way out of his mouth is tougher than it looks. jongin turns his head both ways looking for a familiar figure in the quickly dispersing crowd of college students. the sun shining overhead doesn’t help either. as soon as he takes his phone out, it vibrates in his hands.

_ The trees next to the fountain.  _

It reads. Simple and forward just like always.

Covering above his eyes with his hand, Jongin spots who he’s looking for; leaning against the tree in the shade, scrolling through something on his own phone. 

He hopes he isn’t waddling as he makes his way over the tree. Jongin stands in front of him with shaky legs and a fuzzy mind.

“Took you long enough,” Minseok says after a long pause. He hasn’t looked up from his phone.

“Sorry,” Jongin apologizes, albeit belatedly. He gathers his thoughts before speaking again. “Lots of people in the halls.”

Minseok says nothing, thumb swiping up on the screen as he looks through his Instagram. Jongin’s eyes start to blur with tears and his thoughts slowly stop as the toy in him keeps buzzing lightly while the constant pleasure makes him weak. He desperately wants Minseok to say something —  _ anything _ to take his mind off of it or he’s going to start humping his leg.

Without warning, a small hand grabs at the print of his cock through his jeans and Jongin falls forwards. His face in Minseok’s neck and his whole body trembling like a leaf in the wind.

From behind and far away they probably look like any other couple but there’s still people walking from all sides that could see Jongin panting like a dog or Minseok’s hand rubbing at his dick.

“Mi—inseok,” Jongin hiccups his name, thoughts of panic flying through his brain as watery eyes look around to see if anyone is looking.

The older doesn’t respond and keeps his ministrations going. Palm flat against the very obvious outline of Jongin’s cock in his skinny jeans. The hard press of Minseok’s knuckles against the shaft leave him breathless and he chokes on his spit.

“I'm gonna—“ Jongin starts to say but cuts himself off short. Whining when Minseok’s removes his hand. 

“You’re not gonna do shit,” he says. Small but rough fingers digging into his cheeks, forcing Jongin to look at him. “What are you not gonna do?”

“I’m not going to cum, I’m not going to cum, I’m sorry,” Jongin babbles, more to convince himself than Minseok. 

Jongin almost cries out of relief when Minseok’s hand falls from his face. He’s only allowed a few seconds of said relief, though. Minseok pushes him backwards with the back of his hand — like he’s a nuisance to him — and orders him to follow him. The shorter doesn’t specify where, but Jongin doesn’t dare ask. Instead he takes out a binder from his bag and holds it close to hide his boner. When Minseok looks back at him, he doesn’t say anything about it and Jongin is grateful.

The 5 minute walk is torture to Jongin. 

It feels like everyone is looking at him from behind. Maybe the toy is louder than he thinks and they all know what kind of man he is, getting off to being watched in public while rutting against his partner’s hand. 

The both of them end up at an apartment. Minseok seemingly knowing the place and heading inside without a second glance to Jongin. 

“Don’t embarrass me,” is all that’s said in the elevator upwards. The buzzing in his ass stops and Jongin nods along with a quick thank.

After a swift four knocks to door  _ 312,  _ Jongin hears heavy steps and the door is swung open. A handsome boy with messy hair and big eyes stands in the doorway and his face lights up upon seeing Minseok.

“Hyung!” he exclaims and pulls said man into a hug. When he pulls away he eyes Jongin carefully. “Is this?”

“Let us inside first Mark,” Minseok chides with fondness in his voice.

The boy — Mark — tugs both of them inside his apartment. The TV on with a rerun of a variety show Jongin watched a while back and candy wrappers scattered along a scratched up coffee in the middle of the small living room. 

“Sorry, about the mess,” Mark says sheepishly, sitting down on a beanbag, gesturing for them to sit on the sofa. “I’m trying to stay awake for later.”

“What’s  _ later? _ ” Minseok teases, brown eyes twinkling with mischief. “Is it with that handsome guy from the arts department? The one that looks straight out of a manhwa?”

“Okaaaaay,” Mark drawls, clapping his hands together and Jongin doesn’t bite back a smile at the habit. It turns into a flustered one when he makes eye contact. “Hyung tells me a lot about you, Jongin.”

Jongin bristles at the lack of formality in his words and the action immediately earns him a hard pinch to his waist. Mark doesn’t seemed phased at all and keeps talking. 

“I feel shy to admit it but you really have a dancer’s body,” Mark continues, ears pink. “Hyung has shown me a lot. You look even more handsome in person than in video.”

Jongin is puzzled. He looks to Minseok who looks back at him with a grin. 

“Nini, don’t you remember the video we took a week ago?” Minseok coos.

The realization slowly dawns on Jongin and his dick jumps in his pants. 

Mark has seen Jongin with fingers in his mouth, a plastic cock up his ass and begging like an animal in heat for Minseok to finally fuck him. He went to bed that night with a sore ass and a cage around his dick. He wasn’t allowed to cum for two days after that.

“You’re going to be good for my favorite dongsaeng aren’t you?” Minseok asks just as Jongin opens his mouth. “I’d hate to have to be mean to you in front of him.”

Jongin shakes his head and stands up off the couch. “I’ll be good.”

He’s not expecting the hard slap against his hole, the plug pushing into him. He sucks his bottom lip between his teeth.  _ Fuck,  _ that hurt. But, he has to make a good impression on Mark so he hopes it doesn’t show on his face.

“Turn and pull your pants down.”

Jongin does as he’s told with ease. Facing the wall and hurriedly pulling his jeans down to free his aching dick. He almost sheds real tears when the air hits him and his hands twitch to jerk himself off, but he knows he’ll be in big trouble if he does.

“How long as he had that in?” 

“Around 3 this afternoon? But he was begging me to let him cum on campus after half an hour,” Minseok spills. “In front of all those other people, right? You were gonna make a mess in your pants in front of everyone because you’re just that desperate of a bitch.”

Jongin’s ass clenches at Minseok’s words. Fingers into the arm of the leathery sofa to ground himself as Minseok lands another hard swat to the same cheek. 

“Tennie would be so jealous if I told him I had his role model pants down and a toy in his ass,” Mark says. Jongin preens at the thought of being a role model to his younger dancers, brain completely blocking out the degrading parts of Mark’s sentence.

“Jealous?” Minseok questions. “Then, Mark, will you make them even more envious by telling them just how lovely their role model sounds with a hand in his hair and cock up his ass?”

“With pleasure, hyung.”


End file.
